Crimson Tears
by DJ Moves
Summary: Yami Marik decides to take down the Pharaoh and his friends once and for all. Pain follows. I haven't seen Y. Marik yet, so likely OOC. Completed.


Title: Crimson Tears Author: JD Rating: R, probably even NC-17 Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, and after writing this, I know why. Notes: I wanted to write Yami Marik. But I wanted a plot, though this doesn't have much of one. Having never seen Yami Marik, it's hard to write him, even Marik is sorta of hard to write, so if their grossly out-of- character, thousand apologies. The following fanfiction contains violence, sex, rape and swearing. I wanted to write dark. And dark it is. If you don't want to read this, don't, but I don't want to hear of it being reported because people couldn't just deal with my warnings. Flame me if you want.  
  
"NO!" Kaiba yelled, pushing Yugi out of the way from my blade.  
  
Everyone stared at him. I smiled wider, amused, but not shocked. Humans have such...predictable emotions.  
  
Yugi looked up at Kaiba, surprised. "Kaiba--?"  
  
"Shut up!" Kaiba yelled at him, never taking his eyes away from mine.  
  
I think my gaze hypnotized him, though. I have that effect on people. -NO!- I heard Marik scream in my mind. -You can't just kill him!- ~Oh, but I can, and I will.~ "Give the pharaoh here, boy."  
  
"Don't patronize me," Kaiba warned. But he was already too far gone into my death-eyes to notice me grabbing up his brother.  
  
"Kaiba!" Mokuba cried out.  
  
Kaiba broke my gaze and scrambled for my new little pet. I made a warning swipe with the Millennium Rod. I think it's the first time they saw the blade. Kaiba fell back, his shirt cut open and a small trail of blood beginning to form little rivers down his chest. He stared at me shocked. "What are you going to do to him?" he asked softly and suddenly I found his weakness. All mortals have one.  
  
I ran my fingers through the boy's wild mass of black hair. "Nothing," I whispered. "Nothing, if you give me the pharaoh."  
  
"He's not a pharaoh, you jack-ass!" The blond came towards me, ready to start something.  
  
One swipe of my arm and he's down. Down on the ground, begging himself not the cry. He was so easy. Men, grown men, younger men, even baby men, are suppose to be a challenge to make them cry. I could see Kaiba. It'd take a lot. But he'd cry, just like all the men before him. I slam my foot down into his face and I hear a shatter and a strangled scream. A beautiful scream. A man's scream. Girls don't scream right. And they're too easy. I'd kill that Tea one quick. And that Mai. Kill them both. No fun. No fun, no fun, no fun, no fun! They don't get to play my game.  
  
"Stop this," Yugi softly beg.  
  
"Give me the pharaoh!" I screamed. ~There, Marik, there. The pharaoh. I will get the pharaoh. For you. For you, my little Marik.~ He doesn't bother to say anything. He knows not to say anything.  
  
Marik's sister tries to approach me carefully. "Marik..." she said softly.  
  
~HA! She thinks I'm you!~ -You are- he says softly. "Don't take another step! The boy dies! The boy will die!" I sang happily. I'm not crazy. Just happy. Very, very happy. And men's screams make me happy.  
  
Kaiba's face is priceless. Stricken and like he's lost. Such a funny look for such a proud man. ~Shows him right. Right, Marik? Had to start with you? Over the cards?~ Again, no respond, but I know he knows I'm doing this for him. All for him. Everything for him.  
  
I grab the little boy by the hair. "This your brother?" I ask, laughing hysterically. "He doesn't even look like you! Come on, Kaiba. Is Pharaoh Yami's life really more important than your brother's? Come on, Kaiba."  
  
"Who are you talking about?" he screams, lost. He's clutching his head like he's remembering. He's remembering and it's too much for the mortal's mind to handle. It's there and it's not. I can see his mind. I can see it perfectly. He sees the loyalty, the submission, the defiance, the punishment. He sees it. But it's just a dream, a scene from a movie, right? Not real. Just a story.  
  
"Priest Seto," I whisper and he falls over, still clutching that pretty brunette head of his. "Come here," I whisper. "Take your brother. I don't want him."  
  
"Give him here," he whispers, not looking into my eyes. I hated it.  
  
I grabbed his hair, like his brothers, pulling him up. I pushed him against a wall. "Look at me!" I screamed and he's breaking. Breaking in my grasp. But not yet. It's not over yet. No, he's strong. I smiled, amused. He was going to be so fun. I thrust his brother into his arm, letting him have his joy for awhile.  
  
-He's running- Marik offered softly. I whirled around and caught the other one by the odd-shaped hair. Forcing him down next to the blond, I hack into his stomach, ripping his insides out, laughing loudly. He's blinking at me, shocked, still alive. Never aim for the heart. Never. Let them see their death. Make it quick. Make it quick and then let them live it. Live the moments, seconds, minutes they have left. I was disappointed. No screams. No screams from my first two victims. I was mad...no, to be mad is to be crazy. I'm not crazy, I'm ANGRY!  
  
I whirled around to the others. Kaiba. His brother. The two girls. Marik's sister. Pharaoh's body. The black-haired one. And...Bakura. My smile widens. His eyes meet mine and they widen. It's the little boy. Bakura's little pet. Bakura promised. He promised Marik. What's his is Marik's. What's Marik's is mine. I made a grab for him. -NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!- Marik screams in my head, softly beginning to weep. I run my hand through the boy's soft white hair. He stares at me with eyes wide, looking ready to scream. Yes, scream. SCREAM!  
  
His Ring begins to flash and I'm holding Bakura. The little twit is confused. "Marik?" he whispers.  
  
Little twit, he should know better. I knock him across the face to teach him. "I AM NOT MARIK!" I scream. "I AM NOT MARIK!!!!!!!!!!!!" I hit him across the face again. -Please stop...- Marik sobs in my mind. I mentally smack the boy and smile, hearing his screams.  
  
Bakura knocks himself out of my grasp. "Then who are you?" he demands.  
  
"I am his protector! I am a GOD!" I knock him off his feet next to the two dead boys. He jumps, surprised. Hah, like he's never killed someone before. "Don't be too shocked. You'll join them soon."  
  
-NO!- Marik screamed and started trying to take his body back. ~Stop it, Marik. Stop it pretty Marik.~ -Don't kill him! Not Bakura!- ~Why, is he special?~ Silence. I smack him but he stays silent. Disappointed, I reach out and smack Pharaoh's pet. Nothing but a shocked gasp. I grabbed him, angry. I smack him harder and harder and harder. "SCREAM!" I demanded.  
  
He doesn't even cry. He wants to be strong. Pharaoh's begging him to let him take my wrath. But Yugi refuses. He stays strong. For Pharaoh. I smack him one last time and let go of him, dropping him on the ground. A thud. A painful thud. A pretty thud.  
  
The brunette girl gasps. "Yugi!"  
  
I grab her and lunge the blade into her. She screams. Finally a scream. But I hate it. I stab her over and over and over. Shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up, "Shut up, shut up , shut up, shut up!" I scream at her dead body. The blonde's next. She tries to put up a fight, but she soon joins the growing pile of hacked-up bodies.  
  
I turn to the other one. The black-haired one. He's on his knees, praying to some god of his, asking to be forgiven. Asking to be saved. I grab him by the hair. "I am the only god you should be praying to!" I laughed hysterically. He bursts into tears and I smile, the boy's eye make-up running down his cheeks. I evaluate the room I'm in. I don't know where I am and I don't care to find out. I throw him in a corner of the room and climb on top of him. I grab handfuls of clothe and began tearing them off. Off, off, off! He's bare and exposed and crying. Crying, praying, begging. Begging. Begging...  
  
I push into him and he sobs harder. I grow angry, having expected him to scream. I grab his throat and squeeze and I fuck him hard. His hands shoot up to stop me, but he can't. "You like this, don't you? Don't you?!" I drop my hands and he begins to scream. Yes, scream. But it's a weak scream. So he must die. I squeeze my hands hard and wait, fucking him hard. His fingers dig into my back. Into my skin. I don't care. I don't care. I watch as his eyes roll back in his head. His pretty emerald eyes. He goes limp, then one last involuntary spasm. Then nothing.  
  
I cum into him and stand up. Kaiba's covering his brother's eyes and Yugi's staring at me in shock. He's breaking. Not enough to have fun, but enough to bring the pharaoh out. The more Yugi hurts, the more Yami fights. The more Yami fights to protect him. To take the body. The more Yugi hurts, the easier it is to have him come out.  
  
Bakura runs and tackles me. I throw him off me, onto the ground. "IDIOT! YOU FUCKING IDIOT!" I reach for the Rod, but he already has it. ~For a Tomb Robber, Marik, he sure is good with a blade.~ "Hurt me and you hurt Marik," I whisper, challenging him to do it.  
  
He drops the blade, staring into my eyes. It hits the floor with a loud clatter and for a minute, everything seems quiet. Then I begin to hear the sounds. Bakura's heartbeat. Kaiba's brother's sobs. Yugi breathing heavily. I push Bakura down, fall on top of him, and grab the blade all in one fluid motion. I run the metal across his perfect pale cheek, crimson tears escaping his body. He stares up at me in shock. "No..." he whispers. "Shadow Realm," he whispers. "Hurt me, not this body," he says, as if he's in a daze.  
  
I hit him hard with the top of the Rod, causing his mouth to erupt with sweet, sweet blood. I fall into him, sucking up the blood that quickly began covering his face from both wounds. I meet him in a bruising kiss, sucking at his lips, tongue...blood...blood... If there's anything better than a man's broken screams, it's blood.  
  
He lays limp, but I know he's still alive and conscious. "Yeeessss..." I moan. I pick up on the sounds of someone quietly running towards me. At the second of impact, my hand shots up with the Rod. A wonderfully sickening sound ensures and I look up at Marik's sister impact at the heart. -No...- Marik says so softly I barely hear it.  
  
I turn back to Bakura. He stares at me, expecting it, prepared for it. Calm. No, I leave him. I stand up, my eyes narrowing on Yugi. "How many more people have to die, Yugi? Give me the pharaoh! I have no problem killing everyone! In fact, I'm enjoying it! I could do this all day! But I'm going to get the pharaoh one way or another!" I walk over to him, calm. He doesn't back up, continuing to stare me in the eyes, though I see fear. "The whole world could die and I wouldn't care! I don't! But I have to give Marik the pharaoh."  
  
Kaiba broke from Mokuba, carefully approaching me. "We can negotiate. I'll give you anything you want." He eyed Yugi through the corner of his eyes. "Right, Yugi?"  
  
Yugi trembled gently, but continued to defy me. I smacked him hard, knocking him onto the pile of bodies. Suddenly one of them stirred. The blond. Moans and blood poured from his smashed face. But he sat up, taking Yugi into his arms protectively. "No..."  
  
"No?" I asked him. "No?!" I walked over to him, staring down at him. "NO?! I DON'T LIKE THE WORD 'NO!'"  
  
"Why are you doing this, Marik?" Yugi asked softly. "I know you can hear me. Why are you doing this?"  
  
-I'm not! Oh, please tell them I'm not! Please!- "He's not! *I* am! *I* am doing this! You have to answer to ME!"  
  
"Why doesn't he stop you? Why?"  
  
"Because he's scared of me! Like you all should be!" I pushed Yugi aside and killed who I guess was his best friend. The look in his eyes...Yami almost broke through.  
  
"Please!" Kaiba yelled. "I'll give you anything!"  
  
"Let's have some fun, shall we?"  
  
Kaiba looked around him, amazed. I don't think he'd ever been conscious in the Shadow Realm. Nice thing about the Shadow Realm is the body's two souls separate. My eyes narrowed at the pharaoh lying next to his partner, a smile widening on my face. I started towards him, when I heard Kaiba yell, "Where is he?! Where's Mokuba?!" I stopped and pointed where a table of sorts began to appear. The boy was strapped down onto it, naked, crying his little puny heart out. I began for him, but Kaiba knocked me away from him. "No! Don't! Please! I'll give you anything if you don't hurt him. Please..."  
  
I turned to face him, interested. I took his shoulders in my hand, bring him close. "Anything?" He nodded, staring me in the face, but not meeting my gaze. I reached back and hit him hard across the face. "Don't you DARE ever touch me, is that understood?!"  
  
He nodded, head still held high, but I could see a crack forming on his mind. I stepped back from him, studying him. "You know? This," I said, twirling the Millennium Rod in my hands, "is yours. Your Rod, because you were the priest. Remember? Don't you remember?" He shook his head, but I could tell snippets of his past life began filtering into his head. I hit him hard and he fell back, onto the ground. I kicked at him and he cried out. Wonderful, the crack had broken through. He was about to shatter. I fell onto the ground by him, beginning to slice at his clothes, leaving him exposed. The blood on his stomach had already begun to dry, so I sliced him again, deeper. He whimpered softly. "No worries," I whispered. "No one dies in the Shadow Realm. You just bleed. Terribly. Wonderfully." To prove my point, I thrust the Rod into him. Into his wrists, pinning him down to the ground.  
  
I climbed on top of him and stared at his wounded blue eyes. Such pretty eyes. Beautiful eyes. I began kissing him, biting at him hard so he'd bleed. His free hand shot up to stop me. I pulled the Rod out of Kaiba's wrist and began tying rope onto his wrist, thrusting the Rod into the ground again, tying the rope onto the Rod. "You're mine," I said almost calmly. I proceeded in ravishing his body/soul to where there was noting left I hadn't left untouched. He belonged to me now. He was mine. All mine.  
  
"Stop, please stop," a soft voice interrupted my doings.  
  
I turned to look Marik in the eye. The bad thing about the Shadow Realm is the body's two souls separate. "Stay out of this!" I scream at him and he flinched. I turned to look at the others. Bakura was nursing his and his pet's wounds. Yugi and Mokuba clutched helplessly to Yami, crying. Yami watched each one of my moves, ready for me, but knowing not to interrupt me. I turned back the brunette, untying his wrists. He fell before me, ready to worship me. I laughed again, but still hadn't found my screams.  
  
I turned to Marik. I grabbed him and began hitting him, not giving him anything more than pain. No pleasure, no touch. Just pain. He screamed like the good broken man he was and I grew drunk by his screams. I bit in his shoulder, ripping away the skin. I sucked at the blood happily. Mine! All mine! Marik is mine! Kaiba is mine! He must be trained. But still mine!  
  
Marik's screams took an edge of lust on them, which angered me each time. I wanted Marik to worship me. I wanted Marik to submit to me. BUT I REFUSE TO LET HIM LUST FOR ME! I smacked him hard and left him next to Kaiba, turning back to the other three. I took Mokuba from them almost gently. "There's no reason for you to stay here," I waved and his soul was gone, back to it's body. I imagined his panic for saving his brother and chuckled.  
  
I notice Bakura leave his pet to go comfort Marik from the corner of my eye. I smiled, but left them. I walked over to the pet, who stared at me confused. "Who...?"  
  
I smacked him and a strangled scream erupted from his throat. Not what I wanted. But good for now. I dove to force him to become mine, but I was caught-off guard by Marik and Bakura. "No!" Marik cried. "Don't hurt him!"  
  
I knocked him across the face. "Why? Why would you defy me? For a mortal?"  
  
"I AM mortal!" he said, finally taking a stand against me. "Don't. Hurt. Them. Please..."  
  
I shook my head, disgusted. "Emotions? Emotions make you weak!" I smacked him again, but left him. I proceeded to Yami and his little Yugi. I grabbed Yugi by the hand, pulling him away.  
  
"No!" Yami cried out. "Don't hurt him. I'll...please...don't hurt him."  
  
I smiled at him and took him away from everybody, but still close enough to where they had a nice view. Yugi seemed weak now, almost welcoming me. I slowly began to undress him. He was a virgin, no doubt about it. He may not be innocent, but he had never been touched. What was shocking is how he pulled me closer to him, like he was dying to have me. He didn't scream, yet again, I didn't want him to. I wasn't trying to hurt him. In reality, he had done nothing wrong. Oh, he wouldn't go free, but for now I enjoyed seeing Yami slowly dieing as he watched me take his pet's virginity. And Yugi enjoyed it. He wanted it. He wanted more as he pulled me closer and closer.  
  
He laid, content, owned by me, as I stood up smugly. "Hello, Pharaoh."  
  
He backed up. Suddenly, I knew I had found my screamer. I dragged him down and cut him up, fucking him, being drawn into his screams and blood and warmth, pushing into him, over and over and over...  
  
All for Marik, all for Marik...Marik is my pet...and I gave the pharaoh to him. To my pet. My Marik. His pet. He doesn't want him. He doesn't want him, so I kill him. No pharaoh. No more pharaoh. My pet and Bakura. Little Bakura dies. Dies in Bakura's arms. He doesn't look sad. He doesn't care. Does he? No, he has the body now. All to himself. He isn't sad. No. No sad. Only happiness. Happiness for me! I watch Marik grab Bakura. Bakura is his. Marik is mine. And Bakura is his. And Seto is mine. He's my pet. And Yugi. Yugi is my pet. I must teach them to scream. Scream for me! Scream for their MASTER! They love me. They love me forever. Mine. All mine. Kaiba and Yugi. Pretty pets, my pets. All mine...all mine... 


End file.
